


A Whole New World

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Charmander - Freeform, Deep Throating, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle, Oral, Pikachu - Freeform, Public Nudity, Underage Sex, balls, father - Freeform, pre, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A perverse take on the world of pokemon in our unique style





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~!

Pallet Town was a quiet little place surrounded by Lush fields, forest, and a little ways away was a beautiful beach. This small town got plenty of visitors because of it being home to Oak Corral and the world famous Poken Dinner run by Ashura Ketchum. 

In the house of Ashura Ketchum slept a young boy with two pokemon curled up on the bed next to him a Pikachu and a Charmander, This boy was Ash Ketchum the son of Ashura. He had tan skin wild messy hair, two lightning bolts on his cheeks and deep warm brown eyes. 

The door to the boy's room opened up and in walked what could only describe as a taller older version of Ash, Ashura was almost like a copy of his son but with a few key differences. He and his son shared the same dark black locks but Ashura’s were longer going down to the nape of his neck and spiked coming back up, his lightning bolt like marks were longer and darker making them look like tattoos. 

He was muscular, but it was compact making him appear sinewy but more like a track star. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a simple white short sleeve V-neck button-up shirt. “Ash.” He said moving over towards his son smiling as he shook his shoulder. “Come on Ash it’s time to get up.”

Yawning Ash sat up the sheet pooling in his lap revealing his naked body to his dad, Rubbing his eyes Ash said “Morning Dad” not caring that his morning wood was tenting the sheet.

Ashura chuckled ruffling his son’s hair. “Morning indeed, seems that one part of you is up and ready to go.” His left hand came down grabbing his son’s morning wood and teased it running his thumb over the head.

Ash moaned bucking into his father’s hand as his own fisted his sheet. The moan woke up the two sleeping pokemon who looked at the two before climbing off and heading out of the room

“Your so hard Ash.” Purred his father as he dug his nail into his piss slit. “Were you having another naughty dream? Was it a good one” He pressed on. 

“Ah, Dad” Ash moaned as his cock leaked pre, it was a nice 9-inch cock that looked too big for his young body with low hanging nuts the size of oranges.

“Oh, you were, such a bad boy.” Chuckled Ashura. “I bet you wanted to cum, didn’t you? in your dream were you close to cumming? Were you gonna make a mess in your sheets?”

“Yess” Was the long drawn out moaning reply Ash gave as he let his back hit the bed and his hands move to his nipples starting to pinch and pull on the bright pink nubs, moaning and writhing on the bed as his father worked him to an orgasm, only to moan even louder when a finger slipped into his hole.

“I should spank you, for being such a naughty little boy.” The nail of his second finger scratched along the rim of his hole. “Tan those cheeks a nice cherry red, think you’d learn your lesson then? Or would I have to do more~” he teased squeezing Ash’s cock.  
‘  
“About to” Groaned Ash as he felt his orgasm building his breath coming out in pants as his eyes closed in bliss and his hips rocked into the hand and back onto the finger in him.

Ashura stopped his hand. “Aw, but you didn’t say the magic words.” He purred. “You have to say the magic words to cum my boy, come on I know you can say them.”

“Please, Daddy let me cum” Ash begged as he moved his hips faster trying to reach his orgasm.

“That’s my baby boy.” He said letting go of Ash’s cock and instead took it into his mouth letting it slip into his throat.

Moaning loudly Ash shot his load down his father’s throat, the thick creamy cum pouring into the older males mouth.

Ashura moaned humming as he pulled back to the tip letting his mouth fill with Ash’s cum, his right hand massaging Ash’s balls.

Coming down from his orgasm Ash smiled at his father and said “My turn” 

Ashura chuckled pulling off his son’s cock with a wet, “pop.” He sat on the bed dropping his shorts he was going commando exposing his grapefruit sized balls his thick 11 inch cock standing proud and tall.

Moving with experience Ash dropped to the soft padded carpet beside his bed and started licking his dad’s massive shaft while rubbing his grapefruit sized nuts and pulling on them lightly.

Ashura hummed smiling down as he leaned back. “That’s right, you know what your doing baby.” He purred his right hand running through his hair. “Such a good boy.”

Ash grinned taking the peach sized head into his mouth humming around it as his tongue worked the slit.

Ashura groaned his cock twitching against Ash’s tongue a pearl size precum forming and sliding down onto Ash’s tongue. 

Ash moaned working more of the massive cock down his throat inching his way to the base of the thick shaft.

“D-Damn, you certainly have nnnnh inherited my talents.” Groaned Ashura as he smiled at Ash, beads of Pre flowing down his throat and into Ash’ stomach. “Come on baby, show daddy how much you want his cum~ work that mouth around my cock and make me cum.”

Grinning Ash breathed in deep and slid down all of the cock moaning as it filled his throat and his nose was buried in the musky pubic hair.

Ahsura moaned grunting as his hips bucked, slowly he began to fuck his son’s throat pumping his cock in and out of his mouth smearing his lips with pre and then going back into his throat.

Ash moaned working the cock that made him drooling and tugging on the huge low hanging nuts that swung below it with each and every thrust, his large brown eyes locked with his father’s as he hummed.

“Oooh, baby boy I am so close.” Asura moaned licking his lips hips thrusting pistoning his cock in and out of Ash’s mouth. “Almost there baby boy am so close~ get ready!”

Ash moaned and doubled his effort rubbing the heavy sack as he took the whole cock into his throat.

Ashura’s fingers threaded themselves between Ash’s raven colored locks. “H-Here it comes!” Ashura came, his thick warm cum shooting down Ash’s throat and right down into his stomach.

Chugging the cum like a champion Ash wasted not a single drop when he finally pulled off he rubbed his slightly rounded stomach and let out a loud burp.

Ashura chuckled leaning back sighing in bliss. “That’s my baby boy that’s such a good boy.” He praised Ash as he patted his head. “Now how about something else to go with that before you have to get ready to go see the professor.”

Smiling Brightly Ash was about to nod before he looked at the time and paled taking off for the door butt naked ‘So late got to hurry’ Ash thought as he ran his cock slapping up and down and his ass jiggling.

At Oak’s lab one Gary Oak walked out of the lab Pokeball in hand a cocky smirk on his face. “Hehe, knew that Ash boy would.” He said making his way towards his car his cheer squad in the back cheering for him.

Ash crashed into Gary ending up with his hard 9 inch cock rubbing on the other boy’s face as they fell to the ground making Ash let out a moan and hump Gary more.

Gary gasped as he opened his eyes all he could see was Ash’s cock in his face balls resting near his nose making him inhale his scent. “A-Ash!” He said/gasped sharply.

It took a bit but Ash was able to stop grinding on Gary’s face and stand up but Gary’s hair was covered in Pre now “Hey Gary did you get your starter” Ash asked smiling not caring he was naked.

Gary looked up at him eye twitching. “I just came from getting it.” He said as he tried to keep the fact hidden he was hard in his pants by adjusting himself. “And I see you're as late as ever Ashy-boy.”

“I just woke up,” Ash said with a pout before asking “So did you get the Squirtle you wanted”

“Did you expect me to get otherwise?” He asked smirking showing that the Pokeball had a water droplet sticker on the top portion. “I made sure me and my girls got here so i could get him.”

“Well I better go get mine by the way you have something in your hair,” Ash said running into the lab giving Gary a view of his bouncing ass.

Gray watched his ass god and shivered biting his lip cock throbbing in his pants. Inside the lad Professor Oak stood looking over the list of trainers. “Hm, that seems to be everyone but if i am correct then there is one more person.”


End file.
